


In Need of A Fresh Start

by AdamMartinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamMartinski/pseuds/AdamMartinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and his best friend Scott McCall are heading off to College in search of a fresh start, but when they get to their new dorm they notice they have some pretty amazing neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first attempt at this so I hope it's okay and there'll be much more to this in the coming weeks, this is just setting it all up. Anyway here we go.

In Need Of a Fresh Start

As far back as Stiles can remember he hasn’t quite fitted in, whether it's been something as small as not being on first line of his Schools Lacrosse team, to being the hyperactive kid who lost his mom when he was young. But today was a new day, today was the day he was starting a new life at College with his best friend Scott McCall. It'd finally come, he was leaving Beacon Hills for a fresh start at Berkeley, he can remember not worrying much when he received his acceptance letter he knew his grades were good, although it was mainly due to him convincing his friend Danny to hack into Berkeley's application process to find out where he ranked amongst his fellow applicants, finding out he was second settled his nerves. From then on he decided to focus on helping Scott achieve the grades to get him there, thankfully due to many study sleepovers and sleepless nights Scott managed to get in.

Now they were outside his house packing up the jeep with their parents looking on all sad eyed and beaming with pride.

"Hey Melissa, you'll make sure my Dad stays away from the curly fries while I'm gone won't you?" Stiles asked from the car much to his Fathers amusement.

"Of course Stiles, now you two better look after each other out there." Melissa called back to them through the tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"We'll be fine Mom, we've managed to survive high school, and how tough can college is?" Scott joked through his dimpled smile.

The Sheriff and Melissa just looked at each other with clear amusement at the boy’s naivety.

"Okay boys time you hit the road before you get stuck in this town," the Sheriff said whilst patting the jeep.

Stiles turned on the car engine and put it into gear while everyone shouted goodbye over the engine noise, then Stiles pulled away from the curb, but he did manage to get a few words out before leaving earshot.

"Now you two are free to have sleepovers without sneaking around!" And with that he sped off to his college life.

                                                                                                                                          *

Upon their arrival the boys quickly found out where their dorm room was and begin to move their belongings in. Their room was surprisingly good they had plenty of room with their two beds and a large sofa waiting for them, the kitchen was modern and would be great for someone who could actually cook unfortunately the most he could manage was an omelette. As Stiles brought up his last box up from his jeep he noticed one of his new neighbours halfway out of their door. The girl was quite tall, brunette and to be honest pretty hot, she was shouting down the hall to what Stiles presumed would be her roommate.

"Hey Lydia, the TV's not working, think you could take a look at it?"

Before Stiles knew what was happening Scott had bolted out the room.

"Hi ermm, if you'd like I could take a look at it for you?" he offered to the brunette to what seemed like much to her delight.

But before she could answer another girl spoke up behind Stiles.

"I don't think you need to, I'm sure if it's anything fixable I'm perfectly able to deal with it."

Stiles turned on his heels to see a shorter strawberry blonde haired girl stood wearing a baby blue dress, with her hair tied up in braids. Stiles then realised his mouth was wide open when the girl... Lydia was it? Had her small finders up to his chin to close his mouth for him. He noticed her nails were perfectly filed and painted with a deep pink that Stiles thought suited her perfectly.

"What Lydia means is that we're sure it'll be fine but thanks, and if there's anything we need we'll be sure to knock on your door first," the brown haired girl explained not taking her eyes off Scott.

"I look forward to it, I'm Scott McCall by the way, and this is Stiles Stilinski."

"I'm Allison Argent and this is-"

"Lydia Martin," the strawberry blonde cut her off before she could finish.

"See you around Stilinski," she finished off with a wink Stiles' way that almost knocked him backwards.

And with that the girls went into their dorm room leaving Scott and Stiles standing there, looking at each other in utter disbelief.

                                                                                                                                                  *

As Lydia unplugged the TV admitting defeat she looked around her dorm trying to think of something to do she realised she hadn't eaten since arriving on campus.

"Hey Allison, want to go get something to eat, I'm starving," she asked the girl who was putting on a sweater.

"Oh, I'm kinda already on my way out for food," she replied.

"hmm, I'm guessing this food involves a cute guy with dimples?"

"Erm, perhaps." Allison replied looking at the floor with a smile.

"Right I get it, you're ditching me for the first hot guy you meet?" Lydia teased.

"What? No! I'm not ditching you, I mean we're just grabbing something to eat, Stiles will probably come along with Scott anyway," Allison answered beginning to get all flustered.

"So did Scott actually say Stiles would be going or did he make it clear he wasn't?" Lydia said beginning to forget about her hunger.

"Well, no. I mean, yes! I just I dunno he's cute and I guess he seems really nice so yes he made it clear it was just the two of us," Allison admitted the smile beginning to grow from the corners of her mouth.

"Right that settles it then."

"Settles what?” Allison asked confusion showing clearly on her face.

"I'm going to help you with your make up, your hair and picking you something great out to wear because Allison, we're going to make sure you take his breath away tonight." She winked and walked over to the dresser to work her magic.

                                                                                                                                   *

"Dude where the hell am I going to take her? I don't know anywhere around here!" Scott shouted; sweat physically dropping from his forehead.

"Alright calm down, first of all you're the one who decided to ask her out so if you don't know where to go it's your entire fault."

"Dud-"

"Second of all I just said all that to show you how much more awesome of a friend I am because I have been online to find a great restaurant called Trattoria la Siciliana, I've got a table for two booked, some mints just in case and dude-" Stiles chucks a can of deodorant to his best friend, "put on some more deodorant."

Scott let out a huge sigh of relief and said, "thanks man you're the best."

"Yeah well I'm not too bad at sorting out other peoples love lives."

"Don't have a plan for Lydia yet huh?" Scott asked.

"No not yet, I just, have you seen her man! I dunno I mean how am I supposed to just ask a girl like that out I mean she's just perfect, maybe I should just do a whole ten year plan for her to fall in love with me." Stiles answered.

"Well y'know you could just go up to her and say hey wanna see a movie?"

"Like I could do that without having a panic attack."

Scott then sat down next to Stiles, "Look Stiles, life's short and if you find someone who you think is perfect in every way for you then you gotta take a shot or you'll be left wondering for the rest of your life... what if?"

"Wow, Scott that was so deep, I'm loving the whole advisor thing going on here it makes you seem really attractive," Stiles joked.

"Shut up, I better get going," Scott laughed and started walking out the door.

"Please Scott we need to talk about this!" Stiles got up and pretended to cry out after him.

Stiles turned back around clearly amused at himself and sat down ready for a night in full of takeaway and movies. Ten minutes later just before he was about to order pizza there was a knock at his door .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that this has taken me forever but here you guys go, hope you like it.

Chapter 2 

There were three precise taps on the door, that's what Stiles heard. He had no idea who it could be as he was yet to make friends on campus and although he knew his dad would miss him the moment he'd left, he doubted he'd come out to see him this soon and with no warning.  
So Stiles got up from the sofa and slowly approached the door with a million scenarios running through his head, muggings, robberies and one weird one where he got attacked by a chicken and then put on a barbecue... (Man my mind is weird) he thought.  
As he reached the door he grabbed the door handle and opened the door to meet the guest at his door. What he saw however was not a robber, a mugger of even a giant chicken but the flick of strawberry blonde hair as Lydia Martin turned on the spot to face Stiles with a warm smile on her face.  
"Oh." He let out a look on his face showing he hadn't quite processed what had happened yet.  
Lydia raised an eyebrow and responded, "oh? I would have expected oh hey Lydia good to see you but oh? Hmmm."  
"No, no, no, no I just sorry I sort of got a bit worried because I didn't know who would be at the door, then there was this whole thing with a giant chicken and-"  
"Giant chicken?" She asked.  
"It was just a weird thing that came into my head forget about it," he put on a welcoming smile and said, "so anyway what can I do for you?"  
"Well," she responded, "as you know Allison and Scott went out for food tonight leaving me on my own and to be honest I really prefer company on a night."  
Stiles couldn't believe what was happening, was she asking to hang out with him? Was this just like a friends thing? He didn't know what to do so he mind raced back to his conversation with Scott earlier and went for it.  
"Well, y'know, we could err go see a movie or something if you like?" He asked, cheeks beginning to turn pink.  
She raised her eyebrows in question,  
"Stilinski are you asking me out on a date?"  
"What? Well ermm no I mean not if that's no what you want I just.."  
Stiles then noticed the playful smile upon Lydia's face.  
"C'mon Stilinski I want to go see a rom-com"  
And with that Stiles grabbed his coat and wallet and quickly left the dorm.

*

They had decided to take Lydia's car because well, Lydia went straight to her car and they were now pulling up to what their student handbook said was the best cinema in town.  
They made their way toward there without talking when Stiles finally plucked up the courage to actually speak.  
"So how do you and Allison know each other?"  
"We were at school together, well not always she joined in sophomore year but we sorta just clicked straight away," she replied, then added "what about you and Scott?"  
Stiles was quiet for a second then spoke, "honestly when I was young I was bullied quite a bit by this kid named Jackson, but then one day when Jackson was trying to fit my head in to an incredibly small toilet someone grabbed him from behind and chucked him off me." Stiles paused before continuing, "Scott's always been there for me, I mean I've been through some really horrible shit but Scott's always stuck by my side to help me through it."  
Lydia had stopped walking and stiles turned round to look at her, "he seems like a really good friend" Lydia said her voice a little quieter than usual.  
"Yeah he really is" Stiles replied now with a big smile on his face.  
"Y'know I used to date a guy named Jackson, people with that name tend not to be great people". Lydia added.  
"What happened?" Stiles asked, the concern clearly shown on his face.  
"Oh y'know the usual. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy's a manipulative emotionally abusive jerk." Lydia answered then added, "we broke up just before I came to here, I'd had enough of it all, I just... I couldn't take it any longer."  
By now Lydia had began silently crying much to her annoyance, "I'm sorry I'm not usually like this I... I don't talk about things like this."  
"Y'know Lydia the thing about college is you get to be whoever you want to be, not someone you were whilst with what sounds like Satan's love child", stiles said drawing a laugh from her at the end.  
Lydia had turned around at this point to cover her face whilst crying.  
"C'mon Lydia don't hide from me, you shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen crying, especially you," he said gently.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I think you look beautiful when you cry."  
Lydia stayed quiet for a moment as did stiles, but her crying had stopped and instead they were sat there in what felt like a completely different universe from everyone else and that was okay.  
Eventually Lydia turned round and let out a quiet reply, "thank you, you seem really good at knowing the right things to say".  
"Well it seemed like you deserved some honesty," stiles replied.  
She then leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek and said, "you're something else aren't you stilinski."  
They then walked over to the cinema in perfect silence.


End file.
